


A Rare Calm

by creepy_shetan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: All is quiet... except the porgs, of course. Set directly afterEpisode VIII.(Originally posted 2017/12/30 as a fill for a prompt.)





	A Rare Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxxyGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/gifts).



Cramped as they were, most had found a place to rest. Despite his adrenaline crash, Poe couldn't sit still. He slowly roamed the _Falcon_ alone while it journeyed through hyperspace.

A glimpse into an open doorway made him pause. He stepped backward, fully facing it this time.

A porg noticed him first. BB-8 turned, greeted Poe, and gave the porg a very different beep.

"Do I want to know?"

BB-8 looked around, considering.

"Don't worry. Let them sleep."

With nimble speed, BB-8 herded Poe into the room. A blanket landing on his head muffled his protest.

"Okay, buddy. You win."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, Any, *walks by, stops and looks back* "Do I want to know?"  
> The theme: Drabbles (any multiple of 100)  
> Originally posted [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/864630.html?thread=105729398#t105729398).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Yup, I'm still here. *waves* Nope, this isn't a metaphor for 2017. Yes, I think BB-8 wouldn't appreciate the porgs stealing the cuteness spotlight (which, for me, goes to the vulptices and then the fathiers). No, I'm not gonna deny that I'm still processing _TLJ_ , or that I haven't written about certain other characters yet.


End file.
